


Crisis

by Thefreakoutsideyourwindow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreakoutsideyourwindow/pseuds/Thefreakoutsideyourwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it'd end up like this. Of course it bloody would. For every dream come true, wish upon a star, fairy tale pulled out of someone's ass, there would always be a hitch somewhere and reality would come crashing back down again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

Of course it'd end up like this. Of course it bloody would. For every dream come true, wish upon a star, fairy tale pulled out of someone's ass, there would always be a hitch somewhere, a 'whoops, sorry kiddo, you forgot your 5 cents!' and the magic would be gone in the blink of an eye and everything would be dull dull dull all over again.

 

Arthur wondered if this is what it felt like to truly grow up. He considered himself to be a mature adult by practically all means, aside from his firm belief in magickal creatures, but life still had a glimmer to it, a bit of shine around the edges, silver lining as they called it. Well, not so much now, he supposed.

 

Most people, _ordinary people_ , went through a more natural sort of crisis. Finding their partner cheating on them, realising they'll never get to become a millionaire and all that jazz. Arthur would've swapped his predicament for one of those any day. He supposed that's why he was stood at the top of one of the many sky rise buildings in New York, the chilling, smoggy evening air brushing through his grimy blonde bangs, sweat occasionally soaking up surrounding hairs.

 

“Arthur.”

 

The voice momentarily broke him out of his stupor, muscles twitching and shaking slightly as he drew his attention to the direction of the voice again, body tensing at the worried but commanding tone.

 

“Put the gun down.”

 

Shaking his head slightly in what he refused to acknowledge as fear, his grip only tightened on the cool steel, sweat pouring into tiny cuts on his hands that created a small stinging sensation, keeping him alert. The man in front of him was conflicted, wanting to reach out and help him, stop him, flip this all around and bring it back to boring, peaceful reality that life for them was a mere hour ago, but the dangerous and feral glint in Arthur's absinthe eyes kept him wary.

 

“You lied.”

 

The accusation stung but the man refused to back down, watching Arthur with sadness and fear, pretending he didn't hear Arthur's voice just crack. Dry lips were hastily licked as Arthur spoke once more, this time with more anger to convince him, “You _know_ I can't tolerate lies.” The brass police badge clipped to his chest glinted menacingly in the fading light, a warning that he knew and had ignored, a warning that he thought would never be brought up.

 

“Arthur, I-”

 

“Shut up!” The roar interrupted his excuses as Arthur continued with what many would consider a madman's speech, but he knew all too well the reality of it. “You knew! You knew and yet you never thought-never even considered let alone thought...” He trailed off, refusing to wipe away the tears that had accumulated as he ranted, the unnatural glowing blue of the other's eyes still visible despite the blurriness. “Alfred, how could you not tell me you were a m-mu...” Unable to even say the simple yet devastating word, Arthur finally crumpled to his knees, sobbing yet still holding the gun.

 

Though still standing, Alfred was affected by the words spat at him, ignoring the tears trailing down his cheeks as he took steps forward slowly, voice wavering with sorrow yet still confident, “Arthur, you know I couldn't say. You'd have killed me right on the _spot_. But we can fix this, views are changing- people are changing! And I'm still Alfred, regardless of not being fully human.”

Arthur's breathing had calmed somewhat now, his kneeling form no longer shaking but his head was still bowed. With a soothing smile, Alfred walked towards him. “C'mon, we can talk about the rest of this inside with some of your crummy tea, 'kay?” Closing the distance, Alfred opened his arms for a warm embrace-

 

And Arthur pulled the trigger.


End file.
